narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nadare Yuki
| status =Alive | birthdate =December 30 | age =23 | gender =Male | height =6'6" | weight =59 kg | blood type =AB- | hometown = Konohagakure | homecountry = Konohagakure | livingcountry = Konohagakure | affiliation = Konohagakure | previous affiliation = | occupation = ANBU Black Ops | previous occupation = | team =None | previous team = | partner =Pebble Lee | previous partner = | family = All Presumed Deceased. | clan = Yuki Clan | clanbranch = | rank =Jōnin | classification = | reg =FL8912 | academy =10 | chunin =15 | jonin =17 | bounty = | crimes = | kekkeigenkai = Ice Release | kekkeitota = | kekkeimora = | kekkeisenyaku = | kekkeikotai = | kekkeisosei = | kekkeihenkei = | tailedbeast = | cosmicbeast = | hiden = | unique = High Chakra Supply Ice Transmutation. | nature = Water Release Wind Release Ice Release | jutsu = Kenjutsu: Oni Blade Shadow Clone Jutsu Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast Ice Release: Frozen Soul Ice Release: Arctic Storm Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan Ice Release: Heavenly Prison Ice Release: Glacier Protection Ice Release: Icicle Immobilization Frozen Flash Black Ice Palm Ice Release: Mirror Trap Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard Water Release: Great Tsunami Water Release: Imperial Water Funeral Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Rapid Wind Water Droplet Reflection Sight ??? | taijutsu = | weapons =Large Kunai, Large Shuriken | tools = Zama Blade }} Nadare Yuki (雪雪崩, Yuki Nadare) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure, whose masterful control of his Ice Release gave him the title of Frozen Soul (冷凍魂, Reitō tamashī). However, his lazy fighting style earned him the moniker, Lazy Fighter. He is recognized by many shinobi in Konohagakure, and is known to be one of the more skilled jōnin of Konohagakure. After being cast away by his own parents, Nadare began to push issues and other shinobi away from him, somewhat doing this subconsciously, possibly from the influence of his deadbeat parents. Nadare quickly rose through the ranks of Konoha's shinobi, and became one of the best ANBU black op agents Konoha had ever seen. Even within the ANBU, Nadare rose through the ranks, becoming more and more well known throughout the organization and Konoha itself. Nadare is currently a member of the Konohagakure ANBU, serving as a leader of a tactical squad. Background Before the Academy They had been travelling for weeks now, searching for a place to settle, after their village had been decimated. Two lovers of the Yuki Clan were approaching Konoha, a hidden village where they fortunately had connections. Once they had finally arrived, their connection met up with them, and took them to his manor, which was one of the largest estates within Konoha. Unfortunately, the Yuki's connection within the Leaf had unfortunately left the shinobi world via death, the two lovers were fortunately given the entire estate, along with the connection's business, and soon after their obtaining of the business, the Yuki's were expecting a child. On December 30, exactly 27 years after the Fourth Shinobi War, [[Nadare Yuki|'Nadare Yuki']] was brought into the world. Born to a pair of rich and wealthy Yuki Clan parents, Nadare’ss birth to them seemed as if it was a blessing, when in reality, it would be their downfall. Almost immediately after Nadare’ss birth, their family began to lose their riches, until they were living on the streets of Konohagakure. Eventually, Nadare's parents were expecting another child, and in fear of supporting two children, they cast Nadare to the streets. Nadare became an orphan when he was ten years of age, and began to live in the streets as one of the poorer people of Konohagakure. His natural talent first shone during an encounter with a strange man. A fully grown jonin had come by the street where the poorer people lived, and coincidentally attempted to steal of Nadare’s savings. Nadare suddenly woke due to some 'sixth sense'. Seeing the man robbing him, Nadare yelled out, telling the man to stop. The man panicked, and seeing no other option, the man began to run away from Nadare, which only prompted Nadare to chase the man. Even though the man was much fitter than Nadare, and much more nourished and healthier, the skinny and weak Nadare somehow caught up to the man, with speed Nadare didn't know he had. Attempting to shove the man, in an attempt to stop him, Nadare accidentally, and unknowingly, mixed chakra into the shove, which shot the man forward, crashing him into a fruit stand, causing wood to break off and fly in a multitude of directions and breaking a few of the man's ribs. Nadare hastily collected his savings and began to sprint back to his 'home', which was a bunch of spare rags, hoping that no one else would attempt to stop him, and bring him in. As he made his way home, masked men jumped down from seemingly nowhere, and soon Nadare was surrounded by the very same masked men. Nadare attempted to run off, but was immediately grabbed by the masked shinobi, and taken to the leader of Konohagakure, the Hokage. Nadare was questioned by Konohagakure Kage, asking about how Nadare broke a fully trained Jonin's ribs. Nadare told the Kage what had happened. Amazed about what had happened, and how Nadare somehow mixed chakra into his shove, the Hokage immediately allowed Nadare to attend the best shinobi academy in Konohagakure. Genin When Nadare was first admitted, the test to graduate was only a week away. Nadare, after practicing for one day, decided that he had worked enough. Then came the graduation test. Everyone expecting Nadare to fail, snickered as he went up. He easily performed the technique required to pass, shocking everyone. His time as a Genin of the Leaf was a fast one. Him, alongside the rest of his team, were referred to as Team Prodigy, however, Nadare never assisted his team with the teamwork aspects, usually making Shadow Clones instead to act as his teammates. Due to this, his teammates called him the Useless Prodigy, which was a contradictory moniker, and as Nadare did everything else, he pushed not only the nickname away, but he also pushed away his team mates. Even when he was specifically forced to attend meeting with the team, Nadare would send a Shadow Clone in his place, using the time he had to practice his skills in his nature transformations, specifically working on his Ice Release. Chunin Exams Then came the Chunin Exams, which were taking place in Konohagakure at the time. Nadare, along with his team, entered the exams, knowing full well the expectations placed upon them by not only their sensei, but the entirety of Konoha. As Team Prodigy entered the first stage of the exams, other teams muttered their names, and Nadare could tell that they were planning their strategies on how to beat Team Prodigy. These exams were special, in which teams would combat other teams, making it a three versus three. Team Prodigy was last to fight, and their opponents was the other team, which was another favoured team, Team Decimators. As soon as the fight began, the opposing team used a Kekei Genkai, Explosion Release, which caused Nadare's team some wounds. His teammates charged at the opposing team, head-on. Before the opposing team could injure Team Prodigy any further, Nadare sighed and used the Body Flicker Technique, and appeared behind the opponents. Nadare quickly used Taijutsu to quickly take them down, allowing Team Prodigy to move onto the second stage. The second stage was going to be hard for Team Prodigy. The second stage would pit teammates against each other. Although Nadare really didn't care, his teammates did. As Team Prodigy was sent down to fight each other a few days after the events of the first stage, Nadare's teammates were nervous. As his teammates prepared for combat, Nadare was confused about their nervousness. He took a glance at the Kage, whom were watching the exams. Nadare saw that the Kage was examining them thoroughly, wanting to see what they would do. Nadare suddenly had an idea pop in his head, and he went into a fighting stance. His teammates charged at each other, and Nadare intervened, disarming them with ease. As Team Prodigy was sent back to the stands, Nadare was grinning, while his teammates were highly aggravated. Then, came the day of promotion, where the Kage would select individuals who would graduate. Nadare could only hope that his plan worked. As the Kage called out names, many were nervous, and secretly, so was Nadare. When Nadare's name was called out, many were surprised, wondering why only he out of Team Prodigy was selected. Nadare on the other hand, didn't care, and kept his expression blank as he was now an official Chunin. Nadare only became a Chunin when he was fifteen. Although many in Konohagakure know he would have become a Chunin sooner if he did not skip so many missions, which hinders his team, which increased the time before they were allowed to enter the Chunin Exam. Many suspected that Nadare would have potentially become a Chunin only a year after graduating from the academy. Chunin As a Chunin, Nadare was as strategic as ever. As usual, he didn't pay attention to any missions, and would have his shadow clones oversee his missions. Nadare only improved on his Ice Release techniques, creating techniques which would soon be revered as some of the most powerful Ice Release techniques to exist. His years as a Chunin were rather uneventful, as Nadare would stay home, training and eating ramen, and having his shadow clones be the oversee-er of his missions. However, there is one...interesting event that occurred. As a Chunin, he secretly gained feelings for a certain Kunoichi, but when he become a Jonin, and then an ANBU, he decided not to think about this Kunoichi, although he met her once again when she was assigned to him. Jonin/ANBU Two years after, Nadare was promoted to Jonin, although he would have become one earlier if he wasn't so lazy. As Jonin, he was sent on solo missions, which he obliged to do, as it was just him, and no one else to 'hinder' him. Within a month, Nadare had completed various A-ranked missions, along with a few S-ranked missions, and was soon entered as one of Konohagakure's ANBU black ops. It is due to his promotion as a member of the ANBU when he became much more well-known throughout Konohagakure. His Kekkei Genkai, was first used during a S-rank stealth mission to gain intel on the Land of Iron. Sent with a team of fellow ANBU black op members, they infiltrated the Land of Iron, and had gained the necessary intel before beginning their path home. On their trek home, they were intercepted by a group of shinobi from the Land of Iron. During the combat, Nadare decided to use a technique he had been practising, Ice Release: Frozen Soul. Activating the technique, he quickly removed the enemy ninja from the equation, and he earned his moniker, ' '' 'Frozen Soul' '' '. Albeit his calm demeanour about his occupation as ANBU, for the first year as an ANBU, was confused of the very idea. As an ANBU, he saw countless enemy shinobi murdered with as little as a blink, corpses dropped right left and centre. All of his fellow ANBU were war-crazed, constantly looking for excuses to go on missions that involved them killing. It was also one of the reasons Nadare insisted to work alone, but was instead assigned an ANBU squad, in which he included shinobi that may not be ANBU, but were shinobi that Nadare saw worthy, and not as psychotic as his other 'comrades'. A now infamous individual in Konohagakure, Nadare for once in his life, felt as if he was needed in the world. Despite this internal revelation, Nadare still requested solo missions, saying that working with others would slow him down. Despite his request he was occasionally be forced to work with others, despite his requests. Once again, it was during another mission when he earned his second moniker, which was Lazy Fighter. The mission was simple, to go investigate a wealthy and potentially corrupt business man. Nadare, along with two other unnamed shinobi had been assigned this task. While keeping a birds-eye view on the target, who was accompanied by a group of body guards. After witnessing the man exchange documents with an obvious Land of Iron shinobi/samurai, the group moved in, the two unnamed shinobi going to kill the Iron-nin, while Nadare was to take on the bodyguards. When the other ANBU returned, they saw Nadare fighting the shinobi almost effortlessly, Nadare going as far to yawn and take stretch break during combat, and despite this, Nadare had won. When the ANBU that had been working with him returned to base, they spread the word, giving Nadare the moniker of ' '' 'Lazy Fighter' '' ', which not only represented his fighting style, but also how Nadare himself was a highly lazy individual. His recovery of the Zama Blade was an interesting one. Nadare was on a solo mission, to infiltrate the Land of Iron and to recover any sort of intel he could. Not only did Nadare collect valuable intel on the Land of Iron, Nadare was able to find the legendary ' ''Zama Blade . Nadare found the blade while in the Land of Iron's leader's office, looking for valuable documents. Only finding a few, valuable documents, Nadare was prepared to head back to Konoha, when he spotted a blade. Call it a sixth sense, Nadare instinctively took it, and went back to Konoha. Nadare, after handing in the stolen documents, began to train with the blade, and began to find out all of it's skills. Nadare currently wields this blade, and is one of Konohagakure's greatest assets. At one point in time, Nadare earned the moniker of ' '' 'Frozen Flash' '' ', which not only represented his speed, yet his constant stream of ice sculptures. Nadare, when he is utilizing his speed, often create a stream of Ice Sculptures, often having leading opponents thinking he's using an after image, when in reality, Nadare is creating a path of ice sculptures which lead off in a another direction than his actual path, having opponents believe he is running off in a certain direction, which allows him to stealthily use speed, which is something not often seen by those who have the title of Flash. Eventually, Nadare only improved on this moniker, and created a technique known as the Frozen Flash, and this technique is referred to as the ultimate speed. Eventually, he was assigned an accomplice within his squad; a Kunoichi who the ANBU, including Nadare had their eyes upon due to her potential. Nadare would now begin to work alongside Pebble Lee. As usual, Nadare barely paid any attention to the aspiring Kunoichi within his squad, as he did not pick her, until he began to grow used to her throughout their many, many missions, and, not that Nadare would admit it, has begun to enjoy the Kunoichi's company. His soon to be rival, Makaze Hōzuki, was encountered for the first time by the border of Kiri, when Nadare was on a mission to infiltrate Kiri. Makes intercepted Nadare's path, and the two immediately began combat. Their fight lasted for an hour, destroying the land near the Kiri border. When the two were completely exhausted, Nadare grinned as he was reversed summoned away. From that day on, the two have clashed, and their rivalry grows every day. Appearance As a child, Nadare wore a navy blue sleeved shirt, along with an icy blue scarf, along with jeans the same colour as his scarf. His mainly dark blue hair reaching his forehead, with the tips being outlined in icy blue, while the tips were white. Now an adult, his high affinity of Ice Release changed his natural hair colour, dying it snow white. He wears a dark grey coat, with black fur around the collar. According to the Data Books, Nadare wears it due to his high affinity for Ice Release, which causes his body to have a natural chilled aura, so he is constantly cold. Nadare has a blade with the properties of truth seeker orbs, and these orbs are summoned by the Six Paths Sage Mode. As noted by many, not only in Konoha, but by other shinobi of other villages noted that the Zama blade is always on his person, be it attached to his waist, or attached to his back. His oaky blue eyes are something that have been talked about by all his comrades, and many say that his eyes are of a different world. Personality As his moniker, Lazy Fighter suggests, Nadare is said to be a lazy and laidback individual, and while this is true to and extent, Nadare is a skilled and dedicated fighter. Nadare is lazy in the aspect of work. He see's no point for individual missions, and instead asks to train his combat skills, and to sneak into other shinobi nations. Konohagakure commonly denies him that right, and instead of being angry, Nadare puts it off, and instead, constantly asks again and again. All though he dislikes working with most, there is one Kunoichi he enjoys working with, his accomplice, Pebby. Not only does the moniker of Frozen Flash represent his speed and agility in battle, it also has connections to his mental state. Nadare is always ten steps ahead of his opponent, a trait he shares with his rival. Nadare has been noted to 'know' what his opponent is about to do, which is false. Nadare simply predicts the most logical move his opponent will perform, and creates a branch of results that would follow the opponents move. Nadare is known to be claustrophobic, however not in the traditional sense of saying. Nadare dislikes when his opponents don't go according to plan, and Nadare feels limited in his choices, 'cramping him into a tight spot' as he has said. Overall, Nadare is a lazy, agile, intelligent, and skilled ANBU of Konohagakure. Abilites Unique Traits One unique trait of Nadare is his high chakra supply, which has been said to be at Uzumaki chakra supply levels. With his almost never-ending chakra supply, Nadare is able to 'spam' techniques, using them multiple times, without having to worry. Another unique trait of Nadare is ability to transmutate water into ice. Of course, this can only been done within a certain range and quantity. He can use sweat, puddle, saliva, and easily transform those into ice. This trait allows him to use his Frozen Flash technique much more effectively, able to appear right beside his opponent, and get quick and cheap hits against his opponent. He can transform water on the opponents face into icicles as well, using them to temporarily cut and stun the opponent. Kekkei Genkai Kekkei Genkai is a blood limit, and is transferred via a blood line, and Nadare possesses one of these Kekkei Genkai, his Ice Release, which is a combination of Wind Release and Water Release, and is also his most powerful and used branch of Ninjutsu in his wide and growing arsenal. The Ice Release is the Kekkei Genkai of his clan, and Nadare is one of most skilled users with this release. His skill can be shown with black ice, and one such example is his black ice dragon, which he can summon with ease. Taijutsu Admittedly not Nadare’s strongest suit, Nadare is still one of the better and more trained practitioners of Taijutsu. Using an ancient, and thought to be lost martial art/taijutsu fighting style of the Yuki Clan, Nadare's taijutsu is hard to counter, as well as hard to predict, as little to no other shinobi know the taijutsu fighting style of the Yuki Clan, making Nadare's taijutsu a force to be reckoned with. Genjutsu One of the few things Nadare is not strong in, Nadare has little to no affinity for Genjutsu, much less Yin Release. The strongest illusion he has ever used being Demonic Illusion: Double False Surroundings Technique. Not else is much to be said about Nadare’s Genjutsu low Genjutsu affinity other than that it is not his strong suit. Kenjutsu Despite the fact that Kenjutsu was never his strongest suit, Nadare is more than capable with a blade, especially his blade, the Zama Blade, which is the only documented blade to have the properties of the truth-seeking balls spawned by the Six Paths Sage mode. Despite this seemingly invincible weapon, Nadare is unable to use the blades skills for too long, only using it to negate up to three techniques, as the blade causes severe mental stress and possible brain damage. Using his ice release, and by using the principle of the Mirror Trap technique, he is able to visually teleport his blade back into his hands. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Jutsu Similar to the basic Clone Technique, this technique creates copies of the user. However, these clones are corporeal instead of illusions. The user's chakra is evenly distributed among every clone, giving each clone an equal fraction of the user's overall power. The clones are capable of performing techniques, including the Shadow Clone Technique itself on their own and can even bleed, but will usually disperse after hit by a strong enough force. The clones can also disperse on their own or be dispelled by the user of the technique. Ice Release: Ice Dragon's Feast This technique gives the user the ability to eat any and all cold-based elements like freezing winds, cold water, ice, snow, hail, etc. Once consumed, the user reverts the element back into chakra and uses the chakra to rejuvenate and empower themselves. This technique is so effective that most of the user's wounds will heal nearly instantaneously. The chakra that is created from the element can also be used to enhance the power of one's techniques. Ice Release: Frozen Soul The technique which earned Nadare his namesake, Frozen Soul transforms the user into wraith of ice, giving them access to a whole new set of Ice Release techniques, and allows for all known Ice Release techniques to be used by them. Ice Release: Arctic Strom A technique invented by Nadare himself, Arctic Storm creates a large scale blizzard which lasts for an hour. During this time span, the user is unaffected by the technique, while the opponent feels the impact of the negative fifty degrees celsius temperatures. Ice Release: Frozen Rasengan The Frozen Rasengan is a technique invented by Nadare after studying the Rasengan, and infusing his Ice Release into the Rasengan to invent the Frozen Rasengan. Ice Release: Heavenly Prison The ones who are subjected to this technique have a formula applied to them, which will prevent them from moulding chakra and from using techniques. It will also drain them of their chakra at a slow but steady rate. Nadare uses this technique on any prisoners Konoha has. If the ones who have the seal on them leaves a certain radius from the applier, then it would cause the victims to freeze over, and subsequently shatter, shattering them into ice shard. The user can also activate the seal at their own free will. Ice Release: Glacier Protection This technique is a one which is frequently used by Nadare to summon glaciers of varying size to protect him from incoming attacks. This technique is usually able to protect Nadare from attacks A-Rank and lower, with some A-Rank skills being able to break the glacier, and all S-Rank techniques can break through. Ice Release: Icicle Immobilization The '''Icicle Immobilization technique was invented by Nadare in order to make the applying of the Yuki Clan's Ice Release: Heavenly Prison easier. The user causes icicles to shoot up from the ground around the target, and encase them in a cage of sorts, but only for a brief moment. Ice Release: Mirror Trap The Mirror Trap technique is a Yuki Clan Hiden, which is derived from Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals. The user creates a mirror from the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals, using it to trap a target within, and since the target will usually have no affinity for the Ice Release, the target will have no way to escape. The only drawback is that since the target is most likely not of the Yuki Clan, they will not be able to stay in the mirror for long. Frozen Flash The Frozen Flash technique was invented by Nadare Yuki to further show his prowess over his speed. Essentially, during combat, Nadare leaves patches of ice around the area. Using the ice patches, he applies the principle of the Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals technique, and enters an ice patch, and exits out another. Black Ice Palm The Black Ice Palm was invented by The Frozen Soul after studying the powerful lightning of the storm release, seeing that it was black in colour. Upon contact with the Black Ice Palm, a temperature of -459.67 degrees celsius is released from the palm freezing everything over within a three kilometre radius in black ice. The target hit with this will have icicles shoot out of their body, impaling them. The ice will only melt after ten minutes, but the target wills suffer from frostbit afterwards. Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals An abominable and tremendous ability, it was passed down only within the Yuki clan. It is a technique wrapped up in many mysteries. It was said that no method in existence can defeat this technique. In an instant, multiple mirrors of ice are created around the enemy, reflecting nothing but Nadare. The opponent is trapped in a dome of twenty-one floating mirrors made out of ice. Twelve remain at ground level, eight float above the first twelve and angled towards the ground, and the final mirror is above the rest and facing the ground. Once Nadare has entered the mirrors, it's possible for him to move between the mirrors at exceedingly high speed levels. It's near impossible to follow attacks sent out from this incredible movement. As every mirror shows his reflection, one could say it's impossible to see all of Nadare’s attacks. Even if the opponent tries to attack the real body, Nadare will have already moved to another mirror. Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard An Ice Release technique formed from already existing ice. After forming the needed hand seal Nadare will thrust his arm to send out a black ether-like dragon to strike his opponent. As it flies through the air it will begin to turn. When it hits the target it will use its motion to launch the opponent high into the air. Ice Release: Twin Dragon Blizzard An advanced version of Ice Release: Black Dragon Blizzard in which Nadare releases two dragons of black snow that merge into a massive tornado. This technique manipulates existing ice instead of creating ice. Water Release: Great Tsunami This technique, Great Tsunami has only been used once by Nadare’s ancestor, and is referred to as a 'final' technique. When used, this will utterly decimate the location, and has been rumoured to be able to destroy a landmass equivalent to Konohagakure and Kumogakure's landmass combined, and then some. Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere The user takes a deep breath and then exhales several small blasts of wind chakra in such a manner that they are dispersed over an expansive range, enough to make it difficult to avoid them entirely without taking any damage. Due to the properties of this technique, the expelled blasts are capable of piercing into and potentially through an opponent's flesh when they collide, in a similar manner to how bullets function. Quotes Trivia -Nadare Yuki roughly translates to Snow Avalanche. -Nadare's original name was Zaires. -Nadare secretly wishes to join the Himitsuri. -Nadare's accomplice, Pebby is a chunin, and despite this, is assigned missions with Nadare, an ANBU jonin. -His rival is Makaze Hōzuki Category:Fanon Characters Category:Bad ass Category:'